


Sebastian

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I wanted to rewrite lolita, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lolita, M/M, sebastian’s lolita, sebastian’s mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: I fell in love with a lovely little doll, with a heart locket and knee socks.A delicate love murderer.I played a tempting game and won,I flirted with a illegal danger,a tempting allure labeled Sebastian.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Original Character(s), Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis





	Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning aka Claude needs therapy

My Sebastian, the light of my life and the fire of my loins that burns passionately so with a everlasting flame that will never cease.

The tempting male minx with black locks of pure silken hair and blood red eyes that lured a weak man such as myself into the love nest filled with lovely crimson roses, but under his innocent exterior was multiple thorns that I couldn't escape from once he had trapped my soul in a tangle with his elegance.

Now I write my twisted confession to my crimes against the laws of humanity for I've fallen in love with a 14 year old boy who is now 19 and living happily with me in our precious love nest that we've both plucked the thorns that stood in our way and nobody knows of our dangerous game until now.

My confessions are not one of a vicious savage but of a pure desire filled fool that was hit with cupids arrow quite brutally.

Who ever thought that I would have gotten away with such a lustrous crime against someone of my own desires, that someone being my own stepson who invaded my heart with his pubescent magnetism. 

Let's start from the beginning of my existence with that date of my birth, that being, October 31 of 1922 to Edgar Faustus and his enchanting wife, my mother, Ophelia.

Both were named after tragic character in fiction and life, my mother being named after the character of Ophelia from hamlet and my father being named after the poet himself Edgar Allan Poe.

They wanted to give me a name that related to something holy far from their names that associated both of them with darkness, so my father named me after the 7th-century bishop of Besançon, Claudius, but they shortened it to Claude for easier pronunciation for him.

My father had loved me with open arms and my mother had died from childbirth but both had discussed the life they would have with me and my poor father had his wife and the mother of his son ripped away from him.

My father had owned a hotel, meaning we both lived comfortably for my childhood that flew too quickly for my liking.

I remember having my first love while growing up, her name was Hannah Annafelloz, I felt no sexual attraction for her but, I loved her romantically.

She died a few months later from being cut in half with a chainsaw, nobody was able to find her killer and it haunts me still.

Later in my life, I wanted to be a worthy son to my father, so to prove myself to him I graduated with Mention Très Bien and I decided to attend University of Toulouse for humanity studies.

My father had passed when I was 25 from Malaria, which was 3 years before I met my precious new family with a wife whom I had no attraction for and a lovely enchanter for a stepson. 

But his death was a year prior I had graduated high in my college with my humanities degree which includes art history, classical studies, liberal arts, English, history, modern languages, philosophy, religious studies and writing.

After I graduated, I noticed that while picking up my younger brother at his school, how sweet and gentle the younger students of my little brother's school were and how captivating and tempting they were to which, I had been disgusted with myself, now noticing how some of the boys shared a mischievous nature with my first, Hannah but their bodies much more exotic for me.

My fantasies were unfitting as a human, wanting the flesh of a faunlet, a desire that I thought would never peak as I married another by the name of Elizabeth Midford, she may have been young, 19 to be exact but she had lacked the appeal to that a boy 5 years younger with a lustrous fire lit in their eyes that beg for the chance of mischief.

I always wondered what happened to the flirtatious imps that giggled and played in the courtyard of the school after they left and moved on to the real world.

Would they lose that charm? The appeal that attracts me so fiercely.

After a couple of months within my loveless marriage with a woman who I predicted would cheat on me for I've never slept with her, or anyone for that matter, my aunt who I had no idea about had died and left me a large sum of cash to which I knew I could take and start anew in America.

I decided to quit my job that day because I as I said before wanted to turn a new leaf especially after I found out that Elizabeth left and frankly I'm glad she did.

I took a job as a university professor at Runswick university in a small town of Airedale, a small town great for continuing my life and to add to it Alois was going to live with his best friend Ciel who was down the block and best friend to my future faunlet that enticed me so with his burning fiery passion.

I just didn't want fate to play her cards as such but, she had other plans for me and my lovely stepson.

Let's just skip to the part of this tale to where I met my precious eye catching Sebastian on a hot summers day.

The day I sealed my fate, the day I fell in love with a lovely little doll, with a heart locket and knee socks.

A delicate love murderer.

I played a tempting game and won,  
I flirted with a illegal danger, 

a tempting allure labeled Sebastian.


End file.
